


This is the Part

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock attempts to predict John's reactions to certain moments in their life but he is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Part

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't much but I hope you feel Sherlock's emotions

This is Part where you tell me to Piss off because my deductions annoy you instead you tell me that I am brilliant and for the first time in a long time I am genuinely surprised.

This is the Part where you realize being flatmates with me is insane and not worth the risk, instead you giggle despite the fact that its a crime scene and agree to go and eat Chinese with me.

This is the Part where you walk away and never come back but instead you tell me that I could be that clever and you watch me as I fall to the ground. I am so sorry John.

This is the Part where you deck me and tell that you never want to see me again. Instead you suprise me once again by kissing me and thanking me for one more miracle.

This is the Part where you realize that you could do so much better and that you want a normal life with a wife and a picket fence. Instead you smile at me loveingly and answer bodly I do.

This is Part where I attempt to repay you for everything you have given me, I have found us a lovely home in Sussex where I will keep bees and you will keep a bulldog and we will live as much of quiet life as we can manage or stand.

Thank You John for always exceeding my expectations.


End file.
